headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
California
| country = United States of America | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = See below | poi = Beverly Hills, Hollywood, Jericho; Los Angeles, Malibu; Manzanita Springs; Modesto, Palm Springs, Palo Alto, San Diego, San Francisco, Santa Barbara, Santa Cruz, Santa Monica, Stanford; Sunnydale, Woodsboro | 1st = Unknown }} California is a U.S. state located along the west coast United States. It is the most populous state in the union. It is located on the West Coast of the United States, and is bordered by Oregon to the north, Nevada to the northeast, Arizona to the southeast, the Mexican state of Baja California to the south, and the Pacific Ocean to the west. Its four largest cities are Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, and San Francisco. Points of Interest ; Antonio Bay: Antonio Bay is a seaside fishing hamlet located in Norhthern California. It was founded in the year 1880, the same year that the ship the Elizabeth Dane crashed upon the rocks of the bay. One-hundred years later, the ghosts of those who died on the Elizabeth Dane returned to haunt Antonio Bay. The Fog (1980) ; Beverly Hills: Beverly Hills is an affluent city in the western part of Los Angeles County, California. Beverly Hills and the neighboring city of West Hollywood are together entirely surrounded by the city of Los Angeles. The area's "Platinum Triangle" of wealthy neighborhoods is formed by Beverly Hills and the Los Angeles neighborhoods of Bel Air and Holmby Hills. ; Burbank: Burbank is a city in Los Angeles County, California. Burbank is located in two distinct areas, with its downtown, civic center and key neighborhoods nestled on the slopes and foothills that rise to the Verdugo Mountains, and other areas located in flatlands at the eastern end of the San Fernando Valley, 12 miles (19 km) north of Downtown Los Angeles. ; Drago: Drago is a small, secluded town in southern California. It is named after Draga, an isolated region in Romania. Like Draga, Drago was a communal haven for a secret society of werewolves. In 1988, Richard and Marie Adams owned a cabin in the woods called Wilderness Cottage. Marie and her friend Janice Hatch began investigating a string of strange occurances which centered around the nervous breakdown of a nun named Sister Ruth Brooks. Their search uncovered the Satanic werewolf coven and the two women made a final stand against the werewolves at the Bell Tower of Drago. Howling IV: The Original Nightmare ; Hollywood: : Hollywood is a district in Los Angeles, California, United States, situated west-northwest of Downtown Los Angeles. Due to its fame and cultural identity as the historical center of movie studios and movie stars, the word "Hollywood" is often used as a metonymy of American cinema. The nickname Tinseltown refers to the glittering, superficial nature of Hollywood and the movie industry. ; Jericho: : Jericho is a small, unincorporated town in California. In 2005, the ghost of Constance Welch, a "Woman in White" haunted a five-mile stretch of road, claiming the lives of men who had been unfaithful. Sam and Dean Winchester investigated the matter and reunited Constance's spirit with those of her two dead children. Supernatural: Pilot ; Los Angeles: : Los Angeles is the largest city in the state of California and the second largest in the United States. Often abbreviated as L.A. and nicknamed The City of Angels, Los Angeles has an estimated population of 3.96 million and spans over 498.3 square miles (1,290.6 km2) in Southern California. During a zombie plague, four survivors who referred to themselves as Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock journeyed to Los Angeles in the hopes that the amusement park known as the Pacific Playland might be a zombie-free environment. They were wrong. Although the park was infested with zombies, they managed to kill every single one and move on ; Manzanita Springs: Manzanita Springs was an area of wine country located in Sonoma County, California. It was here that the Luna family made their fortune with their vineyards during the 1800s. In 1985, Manzanita Springs was the sight of a massacre perpetuated between two warring clans of vampires - the Ventrue and the Brujah. Ventrue leader Archon Raine sent his enforcer Julian Luna to burn out a nest of Brujah inhabiting the winery. Julian was bloodthirsty, but some Brujah survived. Ten years later, Julian returned to Manzanita Springs and the surviving Brujah sought revenge against him. Despite their ambush and overwhelming numbers, Julian managed to survive the attack. Kindred: The Embraced: Cabin in the Woods ; Modesto: Modesto is the county seat of Stanislaus County, California. With a population of approximately 211,156 as of April 2009, Modesto ranks as the 16th largest city in the state of California. Modesto is located in Northern California, 92 miles east of San Francisco, 68 miles south of the state capital of Sacramento and 66 miles west of Yosemite National Park. ; Palm Springs: Palm Springs is a desert city suburb of Riverside and San Bernardino in Riverside County, California, approximately 37 miles east of San Bernardino, 111 miles (177 km) east of Los Angeles and 136 miles (225 km) northeast of San Diego. ; Palo Alto: Palo Alto is a California charter city located in the northwest corner of Santa Clara County, in the San Francisco Bay Area of California, USA. The city shares its borders with East Palo Alto, Mountain View, Los Altos, Los Altos Hills, Stanford, Portola Valley, and Menlo Park. ; Pasadena: : Pasadena is a city in Los Angeles County, California, United States. Famous for hosting the annual Rose Bowl football game and the Tournament of Roses Parade, Pasadena is the home of many leading scientific and cultural institutions, including the California Institute of Technology (Caltech), Pasadena City College (PCC), the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (the leading robotics and spacecraft design and manufacturing NASA center), Art Center College of Design, the Pasadena Playhouse, California School of Culinary Arts Pasadena, the Norton Simon Museum of Art and the Pacific Asia Museum. ; San Diego: : In 1978, the President of the United States sent a special task force led by Mason Dixon to San Diego to infiltrate a horde of "killer tomatoes" that had been reported terrorizing the San Diego area. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes San Diego was also where a genetically cloned Tyrannosaurus Rex was seen rampaging through the city streets. The Lost World: Jurassic Park ; San Francisco: : San Francisco is the fourth most populous city in California and the 12th most populous city in the United States. The only consolidated city-county in California, it encompasses a land area of 46.7 square miles on the northern end of the San Francisco Peninsula, making it the second-most densely populated large city San Francisco is also the financial, cultural, and transportation center of the larger San Francisco Bay Area. San Francisco is a popular international tourist destination, renowned for its chilly summer fog, steep rolling hills, eclectic mix of Victorian and modern architecture and its famous landmarks, including the Golden Gate Bridge, cable cars, and Chinatown. ; San Jose: : San José is the third-largest city in California and the tenth-largest in the United States. As the county seat of Santa Clara County, it is located in the southern end of the San Francisco Bay Area, a region commonly referred to as Silicon Valley. Once a small farming city, San Jose became a magnet for suburban newcomers in new housing developments between the 1950s to the present, and is now the most populous city in the United States north of Los Angeles and west of Chicago. ; Santa Barbara: : Santa Barbara is a city in Santa Barbara County, California, United States. Situated on an east-west trending section of coastline, the longest such section on the West Coast of the United States, the city lies between the steeply-rising Santa Ynez Mountains and the sea. ; Santa Cruz: : Santa Cruz is the county seat and largest city of Santa Cruz County, California in the United States of America. It is located on the northern edge of the Monterey Bay, about 72 miles south of San Francisco. ; Santa Mira: Located in Northern California, this was the location of the corporate headquarters of the Silver Shamrock Company. ; Santa Monica: : Santa Monica is a city in western Los Angeles County, California, USA. Situated on Santa Monica Bay, it is surrounded on three sides by the city of Los Angeles — Pacific Palisades on the northwest, Brentwood on the north, West Los Angeles on the northeast, Mar Vista on the east, and Venice on the southeast. ; Stanford: Stanford is a census-designated place (CDP) in Santa Clara County, California, United States and is the home of Stanford University. Its resident population consists of the inhabitants of on-campus housing, including graduate student villages and the "Faculty Ghetto" of single-family homes owned by their faculty inhabitants but located on leased Stanford land. A residential neighborhood adjacent to the Stanford campus, College Terrace, featuring streets named after universities and colleges, including Oxford, Harvard, Yale and Columbia, is not part of the Stanford CDP but of the city of Palo Alto. ; Twin Forks:Twin Forks was a small town located near the village of Drago. Most of the townsfolk had migrated to Drago or were lured there by the town's werewolf community. Located in Twin Forks was a church, the Twin Forks Hotel and the Twin Forks City Hall. Janice Hatch and Tom Billings went to Twin Forks to investigate the history of Drago and a string of strange occurrances taking place in the town. Howling IV: The Original Nightmare ; Venice: In 1971, crippled scientist Doctor Durae teamed up with the vampire Dracula in an effort to revive the Frankenstein Monster. Durae maintained a laboratory in Venice located beneath a horror house attraction called Doctor Durae's Creature Emporium. Dracula vs. Frankenstein Films that take place in California * A Bucket of Blood * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Blood Bath * Blood Scarab * Blood of Dracula's Castle * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Camp Fear * Candyman III: Day of the Dead * Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood * Critters 3 * Crocodile * Dark, The * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * First Power, The * Fog, The * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * House * Full Eclipse * The Howling * Killer Pad * Scream * Scream II * Scream III * Snakes on a Plane (partially) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Toolbox Murders * Zombieland TV programs that take place in * Angel * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Charmed * Kindred the Embraced * Poltergeist: The Legacy Books that take place in * I Am Legend Characters from California * Adam Garou * Alexandra Serris * Alice Hardy * Amber Waves * Andy Trudeau * Ben White * Bill Neill * Billy Loomis * Blayne Moll * Buffy Summers * Caitlin Byrne * Casey Becker * Cash * Charlie Barton * Chris Halloran * Cotton Weary * Daedalus * Darryl Morris * Dewey Riley * Doctor Durae * Donna Warren * Emile Hirsch * Erle Kenton * Eddie Fiori * Eddie Quist * Frank Kohanek * Fred Francis * Gale Weathers * George Waggner * Groton * Harmony Kendall * Horace Favor * Jackson Ward * Janice Hatch * Jenny Templeton * Jerry Warren * Jesse McNally * Julian Luna * Karen White * Katie Enslin * Lew Landers * Lillie Langtry * Lily Enslin * Lindsey McDonald * Luthor Morris * Marie Adams * Marsha Quist * Max Dire * Mike Enslin * Natalie French * Oliver Simon * Paige Matthews * Patrick Channing * Penny Halliwell (originally from Massachusetts) * Phoebe Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Prudence Halliwell * Randy Meeks * Raymond Corvus * Richard Adams * Richard Wilkins III * Russell Logan * Russell Winters * Sam Newfield * Sasha Luna * Sidney Prescott * Sonny Toussaint * Stu Macher * T.C. Quist * Tatum Riley * Terry Fisher * Tess Seaton * Tom Billings * Walter Paisley }} * Aaron Mendelsohn * Adam Hollander * Adam Scott * Adrienne Barbeau * Al Adamson * Alan Sues * Alexandra Silber * Amanda Wyss * America Olivo * Amy Chance * Andy Garfield * Angela Lee * Arthur Lubin * Ashley Laurence * Barboura Morris * Barry Brown * Belinda Balaski * Benny Urquidez * Beverly Garland * Bill Fagerbakke * Bill Warlock * Bob Gunton * Brad Kern * Bradford Dillman * Breck Eisner * Brian Krause * Brian Lally * Brian Posehn * Brigid Brannagh * Brion James * Butch Patrick * C. Thomas Howell * Channon Roe * Charlene D. Garcia * Charles Martin Smith * Charles T. Barton * Chris Levinson * Christopher Stone * Clarice Blackburn * Clint Howard * Dana MacDuff * Danny Elfman * Danny Trejo * Darcy DeMoss * Darren McGavin * Daryl Sabara * David Greenwalt * David L. Hewitt * Dean Cundey * Debi Sue Voorhees * Dennis Dreith * Dennis Fimple * Derek Mears * Donna Martell * E.M. Asher * EG Daily * Elisabeth Moss * Eric Balfour * Eric Scott Woods * Ethan Embry * Forrest J. Ackerman * Frank Ferguson * Gale Anne Hurd * Geoffrey Lewis * Glen Morgan * Guy V. Thayer, Jr. * Harmon Kaslow * Harry Crosby * Harvey Stephens * Henry Kingi, Jr. * Holly Marie Combs * Hunter Carson * J.B. Gaynor * J.T. Walsh * Jackie Earle Haley * James Parks * Jamie Lee Curtis * Janet Leigh * Jasmine Jessica Anthony * Jason Adams * Jason Hall * Jeremy Renner * Jennifer Banko * Jim Wise * John R. Leonetti * John Rickard * Jon Peters * Jonathan Prince * Joseph Whipp * Josh Hartnett * Josh Pence * Kane Hodder * Karim Prince * Kate Hodge * Kathleen Kennedy * Kathleen Kinmont * Katie Cassidy * Kristen Stewart * Kyle Davis * Kyle Richards * Lance Guest * Leslie Easterbrook * Len Wiseman * Lindsay Price * Mark Christopher Lawrence * Mark Jones * Marti Noxon * Maureen Flannigan * Melinda Clarke * Melody Thomas Scott * Michael Bay * Michael Berryman * Michael Kirst * Michael McDonald * Michelle Pfeiffer * Mick Garris * Micky Dolenz * Monique T. Parent * Neal Fredericks * Nicholas Brendon * Nick Castle * Pamela Susan Shoop * Patrick Bristow * Peter Nelson * Phillip Clark * Ray Harryhausen * Rebecca Romijn * Robert Dix * Robert Englund * Robert Lees * Robert Phalen * Rory Calhoun * Ryan Hansen * Scott Alexander * Scout Taylor-Compton * Sean Graver * Shaun Cassidy * Sheri Moon Zombie * Sid Haig * Slim Pickens * Stephen Quadros * T.W. King * Travis Van Winkle * Tristan Tait * Tony Moran * Tony Randel * Walter Hill * "Weird" Al Yankovic * Will Ferrell * Yuji Okumoto }} * Aaron Spelling * Al Adamson * Anthony Carras * Arnold Johnson * Arnold Laven * Arthur Lubin * Arthur Martinelli * Barboura Morris * Barry Brown * Bela Lugosi * Beverly Garland * Bill Smilie * Brion James * Bruno VeSota * Bud Abbott * Burt Convy * Carl Laemmle, Jr. * Carlos Villar * Cecilia Parker * Charles B. Griffith * Charles Bradstreet * Charles T. Barton * Charles Van Enger * Charlotte Knight * Christopher Allport * Colin Clive * Curt Siodmak * Dalton Cathey * Dan Curtis * Dan O'Bannon * Dan O'Herlihy * Darren McGavin * Dean Jagger * Debra Hill * Dennis Fimple * Dennis Hopper * Dennis Patrick * Dick Wilson * Don Brodie * Doreen Lang * Dwight Frye * E.M. Asher * Edward Small * Edward Van Sloan * Ellis W. Carter * Elsa Lanchester * Elisabeth Brooks * Elmer Bernstein * Erle C. Kenton * Floyd Crosby * Ford Rainey * Forrest J. Ackerman * Frank Ferguson * Frank Puglia * Frank Skinner * Frederic I. Rinaldo * Frederick Coffin * Gar Moore * Gary Graver * Gene Nelson * George Bricker * George Waggner * Glenn Quinn * Glenn Strange * Grant Whytock * Gregg Hoffman * Harvey Stephens * Holbrook N. Todd * Hollingsworth Morse * Howard Snyder * Hugh Wedlock, Jr. * Irving Paley * Ivor Francis * J. Carrol Naish * J.T. Walsh * Jack Palance * James H. Nicholson * James Whale * Jane Rose * Janet Leigh * Jean Speegle Howard * Jean Yarbrough * Jeffrey Sayre * Jhean Burton * Jillian Kesner * Joe Connelly * John C. Higgins * John Grant * John Houseman * John L. Balderston * John T. Neville * Joseph Mangine * Joseph Stefano * Joseph Wolf * Judi Ann Mason * Keenan Wynn * Kenner G. Kemp * Les Baxter * Lionel Atwill * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Lou Costello * Luana Anders * Mae Clarke * Maidie Norman * Maria Ouspenskaya * Mark Patrick Carducci * Martin Kosleck * Matthew McGrory * Michael Pataki * Michael Stroka * Michael V. Gazzo * Miriam Byrd-Nethery * Nathan Juran * Nelson Olmsted * Noble Willingham * Patric Knowles * Ray Dorn * Reginald Le Borg * Rex Carlton * Richard Deacon * Richard Dix * Richard E. Cunha * Robert Arthur * Robert Lees * Rochelle Hudson * Ron Brogan * Rory Calhoun * Roy Del Ruth * Samuel Z. Arkoff * Sayre Dearing * Sidney Salkow * Slim Pickens * Stan Winston * Stanley Dudelson * Stuart Holmes * Tod Browning * Vincent Price * William Castle * William Frankfather * William Hopper * Val Guest * Yvonne De Carlo Notes & Trivia References ---- Category:California